Previous devices for treating dysfunctions of the temporomandibular joint are placed into the mouth in such a way that one pad lies on the occlusal surface of the posterior teeth of one side and another pad lies on the occlusal surface of the posterior teeth of the other side. A tube connecting the pads is positioned labially past the upper incisor teeth. Because of a fluid connection between the two pads, a hydrostatic pressure equalization takes place when biting together occurs; on the side on which a higher pressure is applied to the pads, fluid is displaced and forced into the other pad via the tube. The temporomandibular joints and muscles are then subjected to uniform loading. A dysfunction of the temporomandibular joint caused by one-sided loading of the temporomandibular joints and muscles can consequently be recognized and, if appropriate, treated with therapy.
For retaining the known devices in the upper jaw, a flexible tab extending bucally from each of the pads is provided. The tab lies against the gums. In practice, however, it has been found that this does not ensure adequate retention of the device. Particularly during speaking, the pads often lift off the posterior teeth and then have to be brought back again into the correct position. When the device is worn in the upper jaw, it is visible. As a consequence of this, patients do not like wearing it during the day, which is detrimental to successful therapy.
An object of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the known devices. In particular, the invention provides a device for treating the temporomandibular joint which can be worn comfortably and unobtrusively.